La Verdad tras el final
by AishaUchiha
Summary: El final fujoshi/Fudanshi del manga de Naruto :3 Sasunaru. One-shot.


_**.:La verdad tras el final:.**_

**Pareja: **SasuNaru (leve sasusaku y naruhina)

**Género: **Romance, Friendship

**Lemon.**

**Yaoi.**

**Spoiler: **Si no has visto el final de Naruto manga.

**Disclamier: **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto (que por desgracia eligió ese final).

**Nota: **Este es un final para todos aquellos que no estuvieron del acuerdo con el oficial. Solamente de invención mía. Y uno de los posibles finales que se les puede dar, pues la mente de una fujoshi es mu~y amplia *risa*

Blablablá – narración en 3º persona.

_Blablablá – _narración desde el punto de vista de Naruto.

_**Blablablá –**_narración desde el punto de vista de Sasuke.

.

.

.

_Uff… - me quejé._

_Sentía un ligero dolor en los hombros por estar siempre en la misma postura. Me había pasado todo el día trabajando y estaba agotado. Entre la reunión de los Kages ese día y todos los documentos de después, tenía hasta los ojos cansados. _

_ - Bueno Shikamaru, gracias por tu ayuda – y era bastante. Acerté en elegirlo como mi mano derecha en lo que asuntos de Hokage se trataba._

_ - Es problemático, pero se tiene que hacer… - lo vi sonreír y marcharse del despacho._

Y se quedó solo, en su oficina. La oficina del Hokage. Sonrió. Por fin había llegado donde quería, y no se arrepentía de nada.

Miró la hora en el portátil. Era ya de noche cerrada, así que no podía volver a casa con Hinata y los niños, pues los despertaría y no quería más problemas con Bolt. Frunció el ceño. Ese niño había salido demasiado a él en muchos aspectos, esperaba que se pareciera pronto a la madre, como su hermana menor, y fuera más tranquilo.

Un ruido cercano a las ventanas de su oficina le hizo dejar de hilar pensamientos, y lo puso alerta. Con rapidez, colocó su mano con un kunai de debajo de la túnica, en el cuello del intruso. Pero este ya estaba preparado para defenderse de su ataque.

- Sigues teniendo buenos reflejos… usuratonkachi – al oír la voz y ver esa sonrisa arrogante, sonrió también y bajó el arma.

- No aparezcas de esa manera, Sasuke – el aludido se encogió de hombros y rodeó la mesa, poniéndola de distancia entre ellos. Apoyó las manos en la madera y se inclinó hacia él.

- Un Hokage debería de estar preparado para todo… - lo agarró de la pechera y lo acercó a él – incluso para la visita de su amante… - la sonrisa de Naruto se ensanchó.

- ¡Oh! ¿Eres mi amante? – rió bajito – no sabía eso…

Se acabaron las palabras cuando el Uchiha terminó la distancia de sus labios en un apasionado beso, que enseguida fue correspondido.

_Siempre es lo mismo. Como un juego habitual ya. Viene, me insulta, le insulto de vuelta y algunos de los dos insinúa algo para acabar besándonos. Si al menos pudiera disfrutar de esto todos los días… Pero entre sus misiones y mis deberes como Hokage, no tenemos prácticamente tiempo para vernos. Y siempre estamos rodeados de demasiada gente como para darnos la mano o abrazarnos como algo más que amigos o hermanos. Si solamente no hubiéramos hecho ese trato…_

El moreno dio de nuevo la vuelta sobre la mesa y despejó todas las cosas sobre esta, a un lado. Levantó el cuerpo de Naruto por los muslos y lo sentó allí, sin dejar de besarlo. El rubio quitó la capa del Uchiha a un lado, junto con su ahori. Quería poder tocar piel contra piel cuanto antes. Igual que Sasuke, que se deshizo de la capa del rubio y su típica chaqueta naranja que ya estorbaba.

_**Si solamente no hubiéramos hecho ese trato, podría hacerle esto cuando me apeteciera y donde me apeteciera. Pero ahora solo se reduce a cuando tenemos tiempo libre y eso me desespera. Reduciendo el tiempo de encuentro, a solo este significativo acto carnal. **_

_**Cierro los ojos y empiezo a degustar su piel intentando no prestar atención a la foto de familia sobre su mesa. Ciertamente estoy celoso de lo que se ha llevado Hinata con ella. Pero nosotros, por muy juntos que queramos estar, no podemos restaurar los clanes Uchiha y Uzumaki por nuestra cuenta. Era la única solución.**_

Cuando por fin se deshacen de todo el resto de su ropa y se quedan desnudos, se miran a los ojos. Y aunque parezca insignificante, para ellos significa ser conscientes de que de verdad estaba ocurriendo eso y que no era un sueño más de sus locas fantasías. Después vuelven a besarse y Sasuke dirige una de sus manos a ambos miembros para frotarlos a la vez.

- Ah… mierda, teme… - el aludido sonríe. Sacarle esos gemidos solo le hace sentir mejor.

_Era la única solución. Necesitábamos restaurar los clanes y necesitábamos ayuda para ello, así que en ningún momento le ocultamos a Sakura o a Hinata algo de esto. No queríamos engañarlas, nunca las amaríamos como entre nosotros. Y ellas, a pesar de ello, estuvieron de acuerdo. Quizás es algo egoísta despreocuparse de sus sentimientos una vez que aceptaron, pero nosotros teníamos también que cargar con el peso de aparentar algo que no éramos, padres de una familia llena de amor. _

_Sí, queríamos a nuestros hijos, pero el amor que se esperaba entre una esposa y un marido no lo teníamos, nuestro universo central era solo el otro. Teníamos que cargar con esto._

El de ojos negros llevó una mano a la boca del rubio, que entendió y empezó a lamer tres dedos hábilmente. Y para no calentarse demasiado con la visión que tenía en frente, bajo su boca hasta uno de los pezones, el cual empezó a lamer y degustar cuando podía.

Cuando los dedos estuvieron bien lubricados, llevó dos a su entrada y los metió lentamente en él. El rubio reprimió un gemido mordiéndose el labio inferior y Sasuke lo miró un poco mal desde abajo.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- Porque no quiero ser el único en hacer esos ruidos – y dicho eso, llevó una mano al miembro del moreno para acariciarlo lentamente. El Uchiha gruñó y Naruto sonrió.

_**Teníamos que cargar con esto, aunque yo me opuse en un principio. No quería tener una vida con otra persona que no fuera Naruto. Eso no quiere decir que no apreciara a Sakura, me había ayudado bastante desde que me reintegraron en Konoha, pero solo la quería como una amiga, nunca sería nada más. No me arrepentía de tener a Sarada, ella ahora mismo tenía un hueco inquebrantable en mi corazón. Era mi princesa Uchiha. Pero ocupaba el mismo trozo de corazón que el Dobe.**_

_**Por eso, cada vez que tenía oportunidad, disfrutaba del cuerpo del Dobe lo más lentamente que podía, para guardar su tacto el más tiempo posible hasta volvernos a encontrar.**_

- No seas tan lento teme… - era demasiada tortura no poder sentirlo más.

- Quiero disfrutar lo máximo de ti, idiota.

Aún así, volvió a subir su cara para besarlo intensamente, mientras le separaba las piernas y sacaba los dedos de dentro de él. Rozó su miembro duro contra la entrada del rubio y esta vez, el de ojos azules no pudo reprimir el gemido.

- ¡Ah! Sasuke!

El aludido amplió su sonrisa y se relamió los labios cuando empezó a entrar lentamente en él, disfrutando cada segundo que su interior lo acogía.

_Al principio siempre dolía un poco, pero después acababa acostumbrándome y siempre quería más. Me sonrojé por lo que estaba pensando. Sasuke era el único que me hacía desesperar a tal punto, como para decir tales palabras vergonzosas. Y como estábamos solos, al final acababa cediendo a cada capricho suyo en el sexo._

El moreno terminó de entrar en él y esperó un poco para empezar a moverse lentamente. Naruto le rodeo el cuello con las manos y lo besó intensamente.

_**Me encantaba este momento por sobre los demás. Podía decir con facilidad que estar con él me hacía sentir completo y más hambriento a cada segundo, por eso no tarde mucho en amentar las embestidas, llegando a hacer un poco de ruido con la madera de la mesa. Ya no importaba nada más, solo él y yo.**_

- ¡Ah, Sasuke… más! – pidió Naruto con una voz irreconocible para él. El Uchiha se permitió reír bajito.

Quién pensaría que su querido Hokage puede hacer esa cara tan lasciva… - el otro intentó mirarlo mal, pero eran tantas las emociones dentro de él, que no le dejaban aclarar la mente para decir algo coherente a parte de "sí… más…"

_En realidad esas palabras solo conseguían ponerme más húmedo de lo que estaba. Sentirlo dentro de mí me llenaba completamente. Pero nunca le diría tales cosas al oído, solo me incliné hacia él para darle un suave mordisco y tentarlo para que siguiera. _

_**Él era el único que conocía mis puntos débiles y yo el único que conocía los suyos. Así que aumente la profundidad de las penetraciones hasta ese lugar que sabía que le gustaba, y le haría acabar antes de lo que se proponía. Ese segundo intento de mirarme mal, me hizo sonreír de nuevo.**_

El placer fue tan intenso en ese momento, que el rubio acabó entre sus vientres y apretó lo suficiente su cadera para hacer acabar al moreno dentro de él, con un primer gemido.

Las respiraciones erráticas y el contacto de sus cuerpos, se fueron calmando poco a poco para volver a coger fuerza al rato y empezar de nuevo otra vez.

_Siempre era así. Nunca nos cansábamos de juntarnos y aguantábamos lo más que podíamos para asegurarnos de recordar cada segundos hasta poder volvernos a ver._

_._

_._

Ya estaba amaneciendo, cuando encima del sofá de espera, se hallaban los cuerpos de los dos shinobis enredados en un extraño abrazo de brazos y piernas. Y seguramente era por no querer moverse más, pero esa posición les parecía confortable a pesar del reducido espacio, en el que se encontraban sus grandes cuerpos.

El sueño les iba venciendo, pero todavía tenían unas horas antes de separarse de nuevo y empezaran el día a día otra vez. Los ojos negros se encontraron con los azules y ambos sonrieron al momento. Estaban tan a gusto que no querían hacer algún movimiento brusco por si tenían que separarse por ello.

Pero el sol subía rápido y con ello la hora de despedida, se acercaba.

Lo que no se esperaron fue el toque en la puerta del despacho. Los dos cayeron del sofá sorprendidos y desnudos. Se miraron.

- ¿Qu-quién es? – respondió el rubio con algo de nerviosismo mientras buscaba su ropa, ahora regada por el piso.

_**¿Y ahora quién mierda era? Estaba a punto de decirle esas palabras importantes a Naruto y no he podido porque se ha estropeado el maldito momento. **_

- S-soy tu esposa, Hinata – oír el apelativo, más la voz de la chica solo enervó el humor de Sasuke, que paró de buscar su ropa y miró mal a la puerta que escondía a la chica, de un genjutsu terriblemente cruel.

_Miré a Sasuke quien seguramente tenía un ataque de celos instantáneo. Suspiré. Lo que no era normal, es que fuera a esta hora en la mañana a visitarlo._

- E-espera un momento Hinata-chan… ahora te abro… - se oyó un ruido al otro lado de la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron al reconocer la otra voz.

- Más le vale a Sasuke no salir por la ventana antes de pasar nosotras.

Ambos se quedaron quietos un segundo, para después en la más absoluta de las sorpresas terminar de vestirse para abrirles. A pesar de haberlas escuchado, ahí estaban sus dos "convenientes" esposas mirándolos fijamente.

Eso era raro, muy raro. Y no tenía sentido para ninguno de ellos.

Hinata rió bajito. Por mucho que lo ocultaran, ambos tenían el pelo levemente despeinado y las ropas no estaban muy bien colocadas. Sakura cerró la puerta tras ellas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Señor Hokage, - empezó la pelirosa – venimos a pedir una solicitud de viaje.

- ¿Viaje? – Naruto no podía estar más fuera de lugar.

- R-resulta q-que mi familia ha construido u-una nueva mansión en la parte este del bosque que rodea Konoha… - explicó la Hyuga.

Sasuke levantó una ceja sin entender que pintaba él en todo esto. Solo para restregarle el tiempo con su novio.

- Esta escondida y apartada del camino para que nadie que esté allí sea molestado. Y cerca hay un pueblo, en el que si sustituyen sus ropas habituales, podrán pasar desapercibidos – continuó Sakura.

El usuario de sharingan creía estar pillando algo del asunto, pero no podía ser cierto, había muchos cabos sueltos y era demasiado bueno para ser lo que pensaba.

- L-la versión oficial, e-es que por el cumpleaños del Hokage, é-él, su esposa, su amigo y la esposa de este, se van a pasar una semana allí de vacaciones… - ambos abrieron la boca un poco sin poder evitarlo. Qué bien sonaba ahora lo de "versión oficial".

_**Es verdad. Era el cumpleaños del Dobe.**_

- Pero queremos que este viaje lo aprovechen para pasar tiempo juntos – finalizó la Haruno.

Tardaron un poco en procesarlo, más el rubio enseguida saltó a abrazar a ambas bajo la atenta y aguda mirada del pelinegro.

- Pero… ¿Y los niños? – preguntó, era una cosa que le preocupaba.

- Hemos convencido a Iruka y a Kakashi para que se queden con ellos por esa semana – rieron las dos chicas, pues Kakashi se había negado en un principio rotundamente, al ver a Bolt en la entrada de su casa.

- ¿Y ustedes? – era la otra duda que le quedaba.

Las chicas se miraron y sonrieron. La primera en hablar fue Hinata, sorprendiendo a ambos con un leve color rojo en sus mejillas, ya casi extinto entre ellos por la confianza que se tenían.

- E-esto e-es petición mía… y Sa-Sakura-chan me acompaña p-porque quiere… - se hizo un leve silencio y la ojiverde la animó con un toque en la espalda para que hablara – q-querría viajar a las tierras de Sunagakure – los miraba decidida a los ojos.

Y ambos se imaginaron porqué, pues las visitas del Kazekage a la casa de Naruto habían sido bastante seguidas últimamente, aunque siempre con el rubio delante, para no haber malentendidos ante la sociedad.

- Yo voy, aparte de para acompañarla, porque quiero probar a comprar en los nuevos centros comerciales abiertos allí – los ojos verdes le brillaron.

Ahora cada uno podía disfrutar a su manera de este viaje que recordarían siempre. Ambos chicos sonrieron, aunque cada uno a su manera y le dieron las gracias a ellas.

Naruto se puso con el papeleo enseguida y le mandó un email directo a Gaara para que supiera sobre todo lo planeado. Él era uno de los pocos que sabía la versión no oficial de sus relaciones sentimentales.

_**Cuando por fin nos quedamos solos de nuevos, lo abracé por detrás y él dejó caer la cabeza en mi hombro. **_

_** - ¿Te lo puedes creer? – sonreí a la pregunta del dobe.**_

_** - Quiero creérmelo cuanto antes… - Nos besamos lentamente. Ahora mismo era el mejor momento para decirlo, aunque seguramente cualquier otro día en esa mansión lo repetiría – te amo… Naruto – el rió bajito. Pero no era una risa de burla, ni mucho menos.**_

_El sentimiento que me embargó al oírlo fue estupendo. Como si el chacra dentro de mí, se duplicara y me diera fuerzas para seguir luchando por estar con él. No muchas veces nos decíamos esos sentimientos en palabras, así que había que aprovechar los momentos de paz como ahora, pues volveríamos a discutir y a insultarnos cariñosamente al rato siguiente._

_ - Te amo, Sasuke._

Y se fundieron de nuevo en un beso, que a pesar de las apariencias de la sociedad, era un beso de verdadero amor. Que a pesar de lo que muchos creían, esta historia no había tenido un final NaruHina y SasuSaku. Realmente detrás de todo, se encontraba algo más profundo y certero, algo que inconscientemente se había visto a lo largo de las aventuras de sus vidas.

El Ying y el Yang no pueden vivir sin en otro, su destino está fijado como uno solo.

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí por fin mi versión de ese final del manga. ^w^ espero que os guste. Y aunque al principio parece que es todo un poco dramatico, quise poner una pequeña recompensa al final. Lo de la tecnología en el manga fue raro, pero me vino bien para utilizarla en el fic xD<strong>

**Sé que tengo otras historias pendientes, pero no podía quedarme con las ganas de escribir mi versión de ese final que no me contento para casi nada u.u **

**En fin, hay insinuación de alguna que otra pareja, pero no algo muy marcado. El gaahina infiltrado se lo dedico a mi querida onna Pitukel ;3 Reina UnOfficial del Gaahina **

**En fin muchos besitos a todos y espero que la disfruteis tanto como yo la he escrito .**


End file.
